Wolf Twins Revenge
by Gothkon56
Summary: Twins who were born from a alpha female named Bluestar whos pack was soon attacked by an evil Group named the Chethasis.


On a night full of stars and a full moon, in a forest full of caves lies a pack of wolves called "Red Claws", who are celebrating the arrival of new pups from Bluestar who is bluish-black fur with eyes light the night sky who was also the Alpha female of the pack. When Bluestar was giving birth to twins, everyone was silent. The only noise that could be heard was the screams of pain and agony coming from the cave where Bluestar lives. After thirty Minutes of anticipation a wolf called Monsoon walked out of the cave and nodded with a smile. Everyone shouted and cheered and started going into the cave to see the pups. Bluestar was curled up in a ball with her head watching over her pups. A pup named Shredder who was three years old, came out of the crowd and looked at the twins and asked her what she named them. "I haven't thought of them yet. Would you like to name the girl and I'll name the boy?" she asked. Shredder said, "I like Mitsu." "That's a beautiful name. I'll call you Nightslash."

While everyone was watching the pups move around, an evil group was surrounding the den called the "Chethasis" who were going to attack the twins and destroy every wolf in the pack. A wolf from "Chethasis" named Scrapper said, "Move in slowly and stay in the shadows. If you see a wolf with another don't attack, but if there's no one around him attack him silently and quickly. Meet up around the cave." All the wolves snarled in agreement. They all scooped the area and didn't spot anyone.

Back at the cave, a wolf named Grey eye was yelling "Out of the way! Move! I need to speak to Bluestar! Emergency! " He finally got to her and said, "My lady. A couple wolves and I spotted movement around the den. We have confirmed that it is the Chethasis pack. No one has been injured yet. What should we do my lady?" "Okay everyone, we need to get all the wolf cubs away from here and get them to our sister clan the "Moonshadows". Grey eye, Snowclaws, Blitz and I are going to gather the cubs and bring them to the Moonshadows. Everyone else, we need a diversion. Pretend to go to your homes while surrounding me, while the Chethasis look in the cave, Grey eye, Snowclaws, Blitz, and I gather the kids and run. If they try and follow us, attack them. Don't hesitate when fighting, go for the kill." said Bluestar. "Got it." everyone said. Now, let's go." She said standing up and grabbing Nightslash, Mitsu, and Shredder. They started leaving the cave doing exactly what Bluestar ordered.

"Deathjaw, go check the cave for the twins and the Alpha female," ordered Scrapper. Deathjaw goes and checks the cave and yelled out, "They aren't here sir!" "Damnit!" he said, stomping his paw on the ground. "Everyone, go in the den and attack when ready, I'll go for Bluestar." "Yes sir!" said everyone separating towards the pack. They got into position and got ready to attack. "Attack!" said a wolf. They all ran and started attacking.

"My lady we need to go now!" said Blitz. "Alright let's go!" said Bluestar. The four Red Claws ran into the woods, escaping the ambush. Almost at the Moonshadows pack, Scrapper attacked Bluestar, biting her throat, forcing her to the ground making her lose her grip on the twins and the pups on her back fall as she yelps. The pups run into a bush holding the twins while watching Scrapper as he starts clawing and biting. "My lady!" said Blitz, Snowclaws, and Grey eye said at the same time running to her aid, but getting attacked themselves. Snowclaws was he first to go down having his throat ripped out. Blitz was able to survive barely himself with bites on two of his legs and back with claw marks everywhere. He started to go to Bluestars aid, but was again attacked by Grey eyes attacker who was barely hurt since Grey eye was old.

By all the yelping and howling, the alpha male named Shadow gathered a group and headed towards the forest. They got at the spot of the attack, Scrapper was biting and clawing Bluestar, who was badly hurt still putting up a fight and Blitz dead in the Chethasis mouth. They stopped and looked towards an area of rustling to find a tall, brownish-red Alpha Male emerging from the bushes, being followed by others.

"Scrapper." "Shadow." "You should leave now before you regret it." said Shadow. "Fine, I already finished what I came here to do. I'll be leaving now." said Scrapper while walking away from Bluestar and the other wolf dropped Blitz and left behind him.

Shadow walked towards Bluestar, when he saw five pups hiding in a bush while holding Nightslash and Mitsu. "Zero, Legolis. There are some pups in that bush, get them while I see if any of these four survived. "Yes alpha." they both said, walking towards the bush and grabbing the five pups.

Shadow saw that Grey eye, Blitz, and Snowcalws were dead, but saw that Bluestar was barely breathing. She saw Shadow and said for softly, "Please take care of those pups, especially the newborns. Their names are Nightslash and Mitsu. Please train them so they all can get revenge for their clan and family." "I promise Bluestar." Bluestar smiled knowing that her pups are in good paws, closed her eyes and took one last breath before passing. Shadow and the other Moonshadows Howled for the loss of their sister clan. They took the pups back to their den.


End file.
